eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
PBY-5 Catalina
. ☀ The F-4 Phantom 2 is a tandem two-seat, twin-engine, all-weather, long-range fighter-bomber originally developed for the United States Navy by McDonnell Douglas in December 30, 1960 but was bought and modernized by Maxwell avionics for use by the Kolin Air force and Marines in December 24, 2242 which was 2 years into the Roacist War. The F-4 Phantom 2 once being finished and entered mass production the F-4 Phantom quickly entered survive and slowly replaced the ageing F-1 lavender as the Main fighter of the entire military. Once in combat The F-4 Phantom began to stem the tide in the air war and helped the infantry by bombing enemy vehicles and infantry. Specifications Flight characteristics: Performance: Armament KG-61 Vulcan rotary cannon: The KG-61 Vulcan is a Electrically driven, six-barrel, air-cooled, Gatling style rotary cannon which fires 20 mm diameter bolts of plasma at an extremely high rate of 6,000 rounds per minute. The KG-61 is the principal cannon armament of the Kolin military fixed-wing aircraft and this weapon serves as F-4 Phantom's main armament. for further information on the KG-61 Vulcan Rotary Cannon click here. Landing: Landing on land: Landing on ships: Destroyers: Cruisers: Assault ships: Battleships: Aircraft Carriers: Space Stations: Mascots The Spook: The Spook is the aircraft's emblem is a whimsical cartoon ghost called "The Spook", which was created by McDonnell Douglas technical artist, Anthony "Tony" Wong, for shoulder patches. The name "Spook" was coined by the crews of either the 12th Tactical Fighter Wing or the 4453rd Combat Crew Training Wing at MacDill AFB. The figure is ubiquitous, appearing on many items associated with the F-4. The Spook has followed the Phantom around the world adopting local fashions; for example, the British adaptation of the U.S. "Phantom Man"149 is a Spook that sometimes wears a bowler hat and smokes a pipe.[ Mr Ghost: Colour Schemes and Camouflage Kolin Military: Gray and Black: History Development: Discovering the F-4 Contacting McDonnell Douglas: Updating and upgrading the F-4: First flight and testing: Beginning Mass Production: Entering service: Roacist War: Upgrading the F-4: Inter War: Upgrading the F-4: Kolin-Obcy War: Zombie Outbreak: ESSV Conflict: Variants: PBY-5 Catalina PBY-5A1 Catalina PBY-5A2 Catalina PBY-5A2M1 Catalina The F-4A2M1 Phantom 2 is the Marine version of the F-4 phantom and while the originally the marines used the regular F-4 to f-4A2 versions and the marines were happy with them however some marine companies modified their F-4 phantoms to better suit their style of combat Maxwell avionics noticed this and offered to make a new specialized variant just for them and the marine core agreed. After meeting with the head of the Kolin Marines and Navy and having them officially commission the new F-4 Variant Maxwell avionics PBY-5A2B1 PYB-5A2B2 OF-2 Phantom 2 PBY-5A2H Phantom 2 F-4A2E Phantom 2 Nicknames: "The flying brick" Operators Kolins: Obcy wads: Humans: Termwood: Antus: Famous and notable pilots Appearances Non-canonical appearances Trivia references in other media Sources used for inspiration Internal links: Justin Glowala External links: The F-4 Phantom: Documents: McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia F-4 Phantom II history page on Boeing.com F-4 Phantom II Society site Videos: Dogfights: F-4 Phantom Vs Mig21 - Hell Over Hanoi Documentary - History Wings: F-4 Phantom II MegaStructures: F-4 Phantom Jet F-4.Phantom The F-4 Phantoms's Weapons: Documents: M61 Vulcan From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Videos Thank you! Category:Kolins